


it takes two to tango

by MiniNephthys



Category: NecRomancer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, written pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ghislain and learning to dance.
Relationships: Ghislain/Osteon (NecRomancer)
Kudos: 4





	it takes two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> if this is horribly ooc may ruka smite me from this earth, amen

It doesn’t exactly surprise Osteon that Ghislain doesn’t know how to ballroom dance.

“I’m sorry,” Ghislain mumbles, helmeted head cast downward. “I’ve never been to a ball like this before…”

“I envy you,” Osteon says. “They’re boring, stuffy, and a complete waste of my time. Would you rather learn how to follow or lead? Leading is easier for a beginner.”

If they could, Ghislain would blink at them. “But if you don’t like them, why would you bother teaching me anything like that…?”

“ _I_ don’t like them,” Osteon clarifies. “But you should get the chance to decide that for yourself.”


End file.
